delthanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Donus Artius
Lord Donus Artius was a notable member of the Lion Faction in ancient times. His brother Monus Artius was the ruling Lord of Lionsroar, but Donus is said to have been unrivalled in combat and triumphed in a great many battles until his death in the Forest of the Fallen Sword. Biography Part I: The Baker The Baker was a rabbit. She spent her life on the road like a gypsy, traveling from city to city, town to town, buying fresh ingredients and transforming them into culinary wonders she called 'baked goods'. When this story begins, she was traveling around the continent of Delthanon, passing through all the major villages and cities to sell her latest products. When she was on the road, between stops, she would use the leftover ingredients from the last few cities to perfect a new recipe. One week she would create a new style of bread, and the next, a new sugary treat. In the spring of one year she arrived in Lionsroar, after about a month's absence. She always enjoyed her visits to Lionsroar, as the King and Queen were highly appreciative of the culinary arts and always invited her to the castle to show them her selection. On this particular occasion, she was especially sure the visit would go well, as she'd just created a new type of baked good that she named a 'Donut'. They were light, sweet, and had been an enormous success in the last two cities. "Your Highnesses," she bowed, "may I present to you my latest invention: the donut!" She yanked the cloth covering her trolley of baked goods off to reveal glistening rows of the sugary rings. The Queen, then heavily pregnant, picked one up to admire it, and popped it in her mouth. "Mmmmm! So sweet and fluffy, and such a perfect shape!" she exclaimed. The King and their young son Monus both took one each and nodded in agreement. The Baker curtsied and said "They're all yours, Your Highness. I have plenty more to sell to the people.". The royal family of Lionsroar accepted gracefully and devoured the rest after she had left the room. Part II: The Birth of Donut The next day, the King and Queen decided to host a celebration in honour of The Baker and her newest creation. Unfortunately, kampot was in abundance, and like their ancestors before them and their descendants after them, they could not last long before becoming high on kampot. Their guards escorted them back to their quarters at an early hour of the evening... but they just ordered more to be sent to their quarters and drank it greedily. It was only a few hours later that the Queen, in her drunk state, started complaining of pains and over half an hour after that that she realised her second cub was being born. Eight hours later "Ooh, look dear.. hic isn't he adorable? And his face so like a little ring.. like one of those.. what did she.. hic.. call them? Ah, yes..hic! Donuts! What a lovely name..." And so came the King and Queen of Lionsroar to have a fine young cub, and young Lord Monus Artius to have a baby brother, bearing the unfortunate name of Donut Artius. Part III: Donus Donut came to live his life as a normal member of the royal family, but his life was overshadowed by the occasional (or regular) joke about donuts, from his enemies, his friends, on occasion from his brother, and even from his parents. "This has to end.." he muttered to himself as he lay in his room one summer's day. Making up his mind, he marched out of the castle, head held high, in the direction of the Lionsroar Archives. His parents watched him go, looking at each other and guessing what was on his mind. "I want to change my name." Anyone might have laughed at the young lion, but the registrar held it in check, one, because of the look of deadly earnest in his eyes, two, because this was the son of the King and Queen and he did not wish to end up decapitated. "What would you like your new name to be?" he asked nervously. Donus looked at him evenly. "Donus. Donus Artius." The registrar walked off to a large bookcase, pulled out a formidably large book, found the letter 'D', found 'Donut Artius', and carefully filled in the 'Current Name' field with 'Donus Artius'. His fingers almost slipped on the s, but not quite. He signed it, handed it to Donut to sign, and from that day forward Lord Donut Artius ceased to exist. Lord Donus Artius nodded his thanks to the registrar and marched back out of the archives. He retraced his steps and walked into the main halls of the castle. Donus Artius had his future ahead of him, and he was ready.